China
China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a sovereign state located in the eastern portion of the Earth's Asian continent. China is the planet's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion, and is located south of the Soviet Union, west of Korea, Taiwan and Japan, and north of India. Overview Government type: Single-party Socialist State Capital: Beijing China is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four directl-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). China also claims Taiwan; which is controlled by the Republic of Taiwan, as its 23rd province, a claim controversial due to the complex political status of Taiwan and the unresolved Chinese Civil War. China is a permanent member of the UN Security Council and a signatory of the Gate Alliance Treaty. Known locations *Beijing *Hong Kong *Macau *Shanghai *Zhaotong Shipyard History In ancient times, China was ruled by the Goa'uld Yu. A Tau'ri general named Sun Tzu was alive during this era and wrote the Art of War, a famous book on military strategy. Yu was so fond of Sun Tzu that he made him a member of his Royal Guard and cloned him several times, the final clone acting as his First Prime. When Apophis attempted to invade Earth in 1998, the United States was concerned that China would detect the Goa'uld Ha'tak spacecraft. Stargate Command had worries about this nation and the Soviet Union discovering the existence of the Stargate. Ultimately, Major General George S. Hammond and Major Paul Davis informed the Chinese government, via an ambassador, of the existence of the Stargate in 2003. China subequently signed the Gate Alliance Treaty. It is noted in several instances that China is very uncomfortable with the United States Air Force's unilateral control of the Stargate; more so than any of the other nations involved in the program. In 2006, China supported a Soviet demand for the return of the secondary Stargate; however, this turned out to be nothing but leverage to acquire a ''Daedalus''-class battlecruiser. Thus, the Stargate remained in American hands. In 2009, the Chinese government was given a ''Daedalus''-class battlecruiser, which they named the Sun Tzu after the Tau'ri general of the same name. In 2011, tensions between China and Taiwan to a head in the aftermath of the revelation of the Stargate, when Beijing and Shanghai were devastated by a terrorist attacks and Taiwan declared its independence. Small-scale skirmishes took place between the two and very nearly escalated to full-scale war before the United Nations stepped in and offered to provide China with necessary aid and supplies in exchange for a ceasefire. Although tensions have died down in the years since, China still refuses to recognises Taiwanese independence, and continues to block Taiwan's participation in the UN and Stargate Program. In 2014 the communism-based government was verging on collapse, and experts predicted that within three years a democracy would have emerged. External links * * Category:Earth countries Category:Locations in Asia